


Something Scarier Than Ghosts

by SpkRdbt



Category: Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Embarrassment, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Just Spanking, M/M, No Sex, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpkRdbt/pseuds/SpkRdbt
Summary: A trio of ghost hunters takes a routine trip to an old farmhouse for what should just be a normal mission. Get in, gather evidence, get out. But when one member is being a total brat and wastes everyone's time, it's up to the team leader to provide some much needed correction, haunted house be damned.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Something Scarier Than Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> First work published here on AO3 and my first attempt at something nsfw. These are all original characters but they take inspiration appearance-wise from the player options in Phasmophobia. I took some liberties with features from the game but tried to keep it true to the game's content (minus the spanking part of course). It's mentioned in the story, but of course all characters in this are 18 or up. Hope you guys enjoy!

The farmhouse had seen better days. An overgrown lawn, boarded up windows, and a broken fence were immediately visible from the driveway. And those were just the surface details providing a glimpse into the neglect that had befallen the property since it had been left empty. Eli had a feeling it was going to look even worse on the inside. Unsurprisingly, haunted houses never looked particularly pretty. Make that _alleged_ haunted houses.

“Well we’re here,” Oliver said from the passenger seat of the van as he opened his door and hopped out. Preston didn’t say anything as he turned the car off and looked out the window. He glanced back at Eli, who fumbled for his seatbelt so he could join the rest of the team outside.

“Looks like a dump,” Eli blurted out as the other two men opened the back of the trailer. Oliver chuckled and Preston glared.

“Be respectful,” he said firmly, typing a code onto the keypad inside the trailer. There was a soft hum as the monitors came to life. Behind him, Oliver mouthed ‘be respectful’ mockingly, making Eli laugh. Preston silenced him with another glare.

“Sorry,” Eli murmured as he went to the computer and typed in a few passwords. He clicked on the application to access the security camera on the front porch of the farmhouse. The footage was a bit grainy, but he could see the van and trailer from the porch. It wasn’t much of a start, but once they placed more cameras, he would be able to play a more active role in monitoring the property. A role that was actually less active because he would be able to relax in the trailer while the other two searched the house itself, and that meant not having to deal with ghosts.

Oliver came up to Eli and handed him a video camera. “You and I will set up cams in the kitchen and living room area unless we think there’s more activity upstairs,” he explained. “Then we’ll move them up there, but to start we’ll have them on the ground floor.” Oliver glanced at the whiteboard which had some information on the alleged specter they would be trying to find. Her name was Karen White and she seemed to have trouble responding to groups of people.

“Why do all the people who die have such boring ass names?” Eli asked. “Why couldn’t we search for a ghost named Adolphus or something cool like that? Is that the reason they choose to haunt these places, because they have dumb names?”

“Imagine someone saying that about you when you die,” Preston interrupted sharply. “Not a very pleasant thought, right? So shut up and take these.” He handed Eli two flashlights, one Eli recognized as normal and another that would shine UV light. That would help pick up any sort of handprints that might have been left on windows or doors.

“Fine, geez,” Eli said, rolling his eyes and taking the stuff. He looked at what the other guys were carrying. Each of them had flashlights attached to their shoulders so they could see while they held other stuff. Oliver was holding a video camera just like Eli, and also a book with a pencil. This would allow any ghosts to manipulate the pencil to write things, usually threatening messages or symbols. Preston had an electronic thermometer and a camera for taking photographs. Like usual, the two of them chose the items that would allow them to experience the scarier phenomena while all Eli had to really do was shine a light around and set up cameras.

“Before we head inside let’s go over our objectives,” Preston said, directing their attention to the whiteboard with the information on the ghost. “We need to figure out what kind of paranormal entity we’re dealing with depending on the evidence we manage to collect.” That was always the first and foremost objective on any of these missions, and also usually the hardest one. “The team that came here before us searched the whole place and found nothing. So, if we don’t find any evidence the case will be closed. Stories in the past have alluded to various unexplained phenomena, so we also need to witness and report a Ghost Event.” That could be anything from weird noises or moving objects. The organization wasn’t super picky about what it was, and while all that was required was a witness testimony, pictures also helped. “The last team did detect some lower temperatures, but they weren’t sure if it was just because the building is poorly insulated, so if we detect anything less than 50 degrees Fahrenheit we have to report it.” It was the middle of summer and a sweaty 72 degrees outside. A temperature that cool would definitely not be the result of poor insulation. Eli considered himself lucky he wasn’t the one holding the thermometer. “Finally, we need to find evidence using an EMF detector. Eli,” Eli looked up from his camera, “once you get the cameras set up, come back to the truck and grab the EMF detector, understand?”

“Why me?” Eli asked, not intending to sound as argumentative as he did. The EMF detector required almost constant movement to detect anything, and that meant he couldn’t just hide out in the truck until then.

“Because I said so,” Preston said with a dismissive wave. “Oliver, once your camera is set up, come back here and get the Spirit Box.”

“You got it boss,” Oliver said, giving Preston a thumbs up.

Standing side by side, Oliver towered a good four inches over Preston and looked quite comical taking orders from him, at least in Eli’s opinion. Both men were significantly taller than him, which made it even more frustrating to take orders from them all the time. It didn’t help that with his curly hair and slim frame he looked even younger than the other two. Preston’s blond hair was styled well, and he was pretty muscular, even visible under the nice clothing he wore on expeditions. Oliver’s hair was darker than Eli’s but cut short. He was lanky, but his height made up for it. Two grown men who weren’t that much older than him but seemed to carry plenty of experience in their field. Eli on the other hand…well, he was just the kid they got assigned to work the computers.

“Try to cover as much ground as possible once we get in there,” Preston continued. “If you see anything, use the radios to get our attention. And _don’t_ say the ghost’s name unless I say you can. We don’t want to aggravate them more than necessary.” Oliver and Eli both nodded in understanding. “Good. Now let’s go.” The three of them double checked their gear and exited the truck.

As they walked up to the front porch, Eli felt the usual sense of dread growing in his stomach. He hated that they always did these investigations at night, and with only the three of them present. He trusted the guys to do everything they could to keep him safe, but ghosts were still scary. The steps creaked as Preston unlocked the front door and slowly pushed it open.

The first thing Eli noticed through the haze of dust was a faint green light coming from the back wall of the entrance. He moved his flashlight to get a better look. It was a fuse box, and it seemed like it was still on. He reached out and tried a light switch, illuminating the area.

“Don’t turn too many of those on,” Preston warned as he moved to go into the living room, slowly moving his thermometer around. “If the lights go out it’ll be harder to navigate and one of us will have to come back here to turn it on.”

“I know,” Eli snapped. That was one of the most basic things they went over in the training. Preston shook his head and continued to take temperature readings. Not wanting to go with the grumpy man, Eli followed Oliver into a large room that seemed to be the kitchen. Oliver scanned the area before setting down the Ghost Writing book on the counter.

“I’m going to set up the camera in here,” he explained to Eli. “You should head to the living room and set yours up. Don’t forget to make sure the green light is on-”

“God why did we all forget that I’ve taken the same training as everyone else has?!” Eli interrupted, throwing up his hands in frustration. “I know how to work the damn cameras.”

“You know the ghosts don’t like swearing-”

“Whatever!” Eli said as he stormed out of the kitchen. He walked to the empty living room, shivering a little as he set a camera up on a chair in the corner of the room, making sure it looked like the camera would get a good angle. As continued to mess with it, Preston entered from one of the adjacent rooms.

“Getting some lower temperature readings in this area,” he remarked, moving the thermometer around. He frowned as he stopped in front of the chair Eli was setting the camera up on.

“What?” Eli asked, another shiver going through his body.

“Temperature is dropping rapidly in this spot,” Preston murmured, moving to get closer to Eli. “Yep, we’ve reached fifty degrees. Now we’re going lower than that.” He moved to button up his dress shirt. “I’d say this part of the house is definitely…” His voice trailed off as a cloud of condensation appeared from his breath. Eli exhaled and a similar cloud appeared.

“Oh shit,” Eli said, standing up quickly. “Th-that’s the ghost then, right?”

“It could be a draft,” Preston remarked.

“Bullshit! Drafts don’t make it freezing in here. It’s Karen White!” Eli started to back away from the chair as Preston glared at him again.

“Don’t say her name,” he said firmly, looking around to make sure everything was fine. He pressed a button to activate his radio. “Ollie, do you copy?”

“I can hear Eli shouting from the kitchen,” came the response on the radio. Eli felt his face heat up a little despite how cold it was in the room. “Is that the room then?”

“I think so,” Preston answered. “Keep your camera in the kitchen just so we can get a better look down here, but bring the book. I’m sending Eli out to grab the EMF.”

“Why can’t Ollie get it?” Eli asked nervously. “Can I just go stay in the van? Please?”

Preston rolled his eyes. “No, you can’t. These are Freezing Temperatures, which is our first piece of evidence. We need to eliminate as many possibilities as we can. So hurry up and get it. Also, you have the UV light, right? Shine it around the room before you leave.”

Eli huffed and pulled out the UV light. He shone the light around the room as he moved toward the entryway. The beam of purple light did little to break through the darkness, until it illuminated a face floating in the corridor. Eli screamed, dropping the flashlight and stumbling back. The face moved toward him, grinning and then laughing.

“Eli it’s me,” Oliver said, helping Eli to his feet. “Hey, you’re fine. It’s just me.”

“I…I thought you were Karen White,” Eli whispered, making Oliver laugh some more. “Hey it’s not funny!” He turned to Preston, but even the normally serious man had cracked a smile.

“Don’t say her name,” Preston reprimanded, quickly composing himself. “Now come on, go get the EMF detector. There won’t be any more surprises, right Oliver?” His tone sounded more amused than angry, however.

“Right, scout’s honor,” Oliver added with a salute as Eli stomped off toward the door.

Eli took his time once he got into the van, savoring the warmth the outside brought. He grabbed the EMF detector and turned it on, seeing a single green light. Well at least that meant there were no ghosts in the van. As he started to leave, he looked at the bundles of sage and the crucifix that were sitting on the shelf. Either one of those were said to be useful in warding off ghosts, and he was tempted to grab one, but Preston had never let him use them in the past. Plus, they were supposed to be used only when the spirit was said to be particularly dangerous. While Eli was terrified, even he could admit that there seemed to be no actual danger in the house.

Also in the van were monitors that showed where cameras had been placed, as well as the location of the fuse box, motion detectors (which they hadn’t put down), the location of his teammates, and graphs to monitor overall activity level in the house. Currently the graph had spiked up from a flatline of zero to a three shortly before he had left the house, but it had returned to its original rate. Well, that was a small comfort at least.

A buzz of static rang in Eli’s ear, followed by Preston’s voice. “Eli, where are you?” He asked. “Did you lose the EMF Detector.”

“No, I have it,” Eli said, looking down at the device and then over at the activity graph. It had rose to one. And then two. Then three. That was…weird. “Uh Preston, the activity level is rising.”

“What?!”

“It’s at four right now, no five,” Eli watched in disbelief as it shot from five to eight. “Guys it’s really high!” No response. “Guys?!” Nothing but static. Eli looked up as the tracking dots to signify his teammate scattered from the living room area. One went to the kitchen and the other to another room.

Eli sprinted out of the van, running up the porch. The front door swung open, which was a good sign. Usually the more malicious ghosts locked exits when they got angry. He ran through the house, toward the kitchen, flicking on lights as he did so. He opened the kitchen door and looked around. “Preston? Ollie?” He called out.

“Eli is that you?” A voice, Preston’s, asked. The man climbed up from behind the counter and walked over to him. “What took you so long?! Did you grab the EMF?”

“What happened?” Eli asked, holding up the EMF detector. “I couldn’t hear anything on the radio.”

“Something was interfering with the signal,” Preston said, moving to leave the room. “That must have been what set off the activity level. I definitely think we have something here now. The lights flickered and we heard some scratching noises. Ollie should be over this way.” They came to the living room as Oliver exited one of the side rooms, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“That really spooked me, not gonna lie,” he said with a hoarse laugh. He glanced down at the Ghost Writing book. “Pages are still blank, so that’s probably not it. Do you think those lights flickering count as a Ghost Event?”

“Probably not,” Preston said, shaking his head. “Maybe that scratching would, but usually lights can be blamed on wiring. You seem shaken up, are you good?” Eli gave a quiet scoff as Preston seemed to finally care when it was Oliver who was scared, but not Eli.

“I’m good,” Oliver said, although he seemed somewhat reluctant to say it.

“How about you take the book back to the van while we do an EMF scan,” Preston suggested. “Calm your nerves a little bit and tell us when the activity spikes. Then we’ll go from there.”

“How come he gets to wait in the van?” Eli whined.

“Because he didn’t waste time earlier,” Preston clarified, leaving Eli fuming. How ungrateful. Eli had been the one to warn them about the activity level in the first place! As Oliver left, Eli pulled out the EMF Detector.

“Okay Karen, let’s go,” he grumbled as the green dot lit up. There was a beep and another dot lit up. That usually meant a ghost was nearby, and Eli felt another chill go down his spine. The room seemed to get cold again.

“Ollie we’ve got an EMF reading,” Preston relayed back to the van. “Just at two right now, though.”

“You’re at activity level three,” Oliver reported back. Eli shivered. The EMF beeped again. Four lights this time. “Oh shit, level six activity. Be careful.”

“Can we be done?” Eli asked. Preston shook his head and held up a finger to his lips. The EMF Detector beeped a third time, but this was more of a high-pitch whistle. All five lights on the detector were lighting up.

“EMF five!” Preston said sharply. “Ollie we’re at EMF five!”

“Activity level is at eight and your sanity levels are dropping fast,” Oliver said back. “Get out of there for now guys.” Preston nodded and pushed Eli toward the door. He moved quickly as the lights flickered, but the two of them made it out before any of the doors could shut. In a matter of seconds, they had joined Oliver in the van.

“So, we definitely have a ghost,” Preston said, crossing off their completed objectives on the whiteboard. “Freezing temps and EMF Level 5 mean it’s either…” he flipped through his journal, “a Banshee or a Phantom. Eli did you get any fingerprints?”

“Not really,” Eli said. He hadn’t really scanned much of the room with the UV light before bumping into Oliver, but it probably would have been obvious from the start if there were any glowing handprints on any of the surfaces.

“Well that would rule out a Banshee, so that leaves us with a Phantom,” Preston surmised, making a note in his journal.

“So we can get out of here, right?” Eli asked eagerly. “We figured out the ghost, witnessed a ghost event, got an EMF reading, and we found freezing temperatures, right? Mission accomplished.” While it had been scary, there was a sense of relief and even pride that they had met all of their objectives in such a short amount of time.

“Technically we shouldn’t confirm that it’s a Phantom without at least checking the camera for a Spirit Orb,” Preston said. “But those are pretty obvious, just pull up the camera and we’ll take a look.”

Eli nodded and moved to the computer. He scrolled through the cameras. First the porch, then the kitchen, and then the porch again. Wait. Where was the camera for the parlor? Eli helplessly scrolled through the cameras again, but it was still just the first two. Oliver sighed behind him and could feel Preston standing over his shoulder, shaking his head.

“Was the green light on?” Preston asked simply.

“Yes!” Eli said, but then he started to think about it, “At least…I think so. I mean, I know how to turn the camera on!”

“But there’s no footage,” Oliver pointed out. “I’m sorry Preston, I could have checked while I was in here-”

“No,” Preston cut him off, “don’t bother apologizing when Eli is the one who made the mistake.”

“So I’ll go back in there and turn it on then!” Eli said, moving toward the door to the van. “God just shut up about it.” He didn’t really want to go back in the house, especially when ghost activity usually got worse as time passed, but the looks his teammates were giving him made him feel compelled to fix this mistake.

“Hold on,” Preston said, following him. “Eli, your sanity is pretty low and we can’t rule out a Banshee if we don’t see a Ghost Orb. Banshees hunt individuals alone!”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re coming with me I guess,” Eli grumbled as he pulled open the door to the house. Sanity was always an arbitrary measurement anyways. It was just an energy that ghosts seemed to deplete when they were around, making you more vulnerable to paranormal events. There was no proof that having zero sanity had any detrimental effects on your health, and Eli would be in and out. He stomped into the parlor and found the camera, switching it on. The red light turned green, indicating that it was on. Eli spun around to face Preston. “Satisfied?”

The look on Preston’s face seemed to convey the message that he was not, in fact, satisfied. In fact, he seemed particularly angry. He marched over to Eli and grabbed his ear, tugging it sharply and making the younger man cry out.

“You have some nerve you know,” he said, practically growling, “to spend the whole mission whining and acting like a brat, and then to completely disobey orders and come here when you know it’s dangerous.” He tugged hard on Eli’s ear, making him hiss in pain. “What is it going to take get you to take your job seriously, huh? What do I have to do to get through to you?”

“Okay, look I’m sorry,” Eli grunted as Preston pulled on his ear. “Come on, the camera’s on, let’s just go.”

Preston looked around, sizing up the room. “No, I don’t think we will,” he said. “We need to give Ollie time to check for Spirit Orbs. In the meantime, we’re going to address your attitude right here and now.” He moved over to one of the empty chairs in the living room and sat down. With a sharp tug, Eli found himself falling over the man’s lap.

“What’s going on?” Eli asked as he felt Preston’s strong arm securing his back, and his lower half raising in the air as Preston lifted up his knee. Then he felt it. A smack on his backside. He craned his neck to see Preston raise his hand high in the air and then bring it back down onto his rear. Was he…was he spanking him?

“What’s going on,” Preston said, punctuating the statement with another slap, “is that I am providing discipline to a subordinate. That subordinate being you.” Another slap. “Verbal reprimands seem to do nothing to you, so I’m solving things on a more physical level.” Another slap. Eli squirmed a little, his face burning as he tried to get free. The slaps didn’t really hurt if he was being honest, his jeans providing ample padding, but it was the principle of the whole thing. Was Preston really that desperate to prove a point that he’d do something so dangerous on a mission? There was still a ghost prowling around somewhere. Preston continued with a series of slaps to Eli’s rear as the young man continued to try and wrestle himself off of the man’s lap. He felt so childish, and surely he looked the part.

“You made your point,” Eli said, grunting as a particularly sharp slap hit the upper back of his right leg. “I’m sorry, okay? Can we please stop doing this and get out of here?” He looked around the dimly lit room. Shadows danced suspiciously across the wall, but he heard nothing to indicate the presence of anyone but the two of them.

Preston slapped him again. “We’ll get out of here when I say we will,” he said, and Eli felt his hand move toward the front of his jeans. “That’s the whole point of this, to teach you to follow orders.” Eli’s eyes widened as his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. He started to protest but Preston gave him five sharp smacks on his ass before pulling his jeans to his ankles, revealing his bright green briefs. His faced was a deep red now. Sure, he had changed in the employee locker rooms before, but this was different. The smacks started again, this time stinging much more without the protection of his jeans. Preston soon developed a rhythm, smacking each cheek twice before switching to the other. Eli kicked, making his jeans thud against the wood floor. Preston’s other arm stayed firmly around his waist, the non-spanking hand holding onto Eli’s hands so he couldn’t put them back to protect himself.

“Fuck!” Eli yelped as the swats began to pick up in speed and intensity. His legs kicked desperately as the rhythm went from two a cheek to one per cheek, but much harder and faster. His ass felt like it was on fire, an experience he had never had before now.

“Am I getting through to you?” Preston asked as he continued to rain swats down on the upturned ass in front of him. “Are you going to follow orders and take your job seriously?”

“Yes, fuck, okay!” Eli yelled. He just wanted this to be over. Hell, he’d even be okay if Karen White’s ghost actually showed up as long as it meant they could leave this house.

“I sure hope so,” Preston said, and the swats stopped. Eli sighed with relief, until he felt a tug on the waistband of his briefs and the feeling of cool air on his throbbing backside.

“No!” He cried, but Preston’s hand came down hard on his right cheek, making the young man howl.

“It’s pretty red,” Preston commented, rubbing his hand across the burning cheeks. “We’re almost done Eli. I really want to make sure you learn this lesson.” Eli wanted to say something, but soon the swats started up. An unending torrent of fire on his ass. Eli shouted and yelped, trying to maneuver off of his teammate’s lap, but to no avail. The pain continued to build until all Eli could think about was the pain being inflicted on his ass. Pain that he was receiving because of his attitude and for not taking the mission seriously. Pain he could have avoided if he had just done the right thing…

Eli’s gasps soon turned into soft hiccups, and then full on sobs as tears began to run down his face. He stopped struggling, only occasionally bucking around when a particular strong slap hit him. He deserved this, and there was nothing he could do but wait until Preston had decided he was done.

The swats did eventually stop, and were replaced with the soft, circular rubbing motions from Preston’s hand. As Eli’s sobs quieted and his breathing returned to normal, Preston spoke again. “Are you going to follow orders?” He asked.

“Y-yes sir,” Eli replied in almost a whisper. His breathing was still heavy, and he barely noticed the clouds forming with each breath.

“Good.”

“Um, guys?” Both men jumped slightly at Oliver’s voice. Eli immediately began to try and get off of Preston’s lap, but the man gave him a swat that kept him from moving.

“What is it?” Preston asked, and neither man seemed to acknowledge Eli or the position he was in.

“Activity level was starting to climb so I thought I’d bring in some of these,” Oliver said, and he shook what Eli assumed was a bottle of pills that would restore their sanity levels. “Also, I didn’t see any Spirit Orbs. Saw everything else that happened, heh, but no Spirit Orbs.” So that whole spanking had been in view of the video camera. Eli wondered if Preston had done that one purpose.

“Hmmm,” Preston said, absentmindedly rubbing Eli’s throbbing ass. “Maybe we’re not actually in the right room.” Eli heard him pop open the bottle and take some pills. “Let’s you and I take a look around then.”

“What about him?” Oliver asked, clearly referring to Eli.

“Oh, I don’t think he’ll be much trouble,” Preston said with a chuckle. Eli felt a tug on his ear and was pulled to a standing position. He quickly moved to cover his front, mortified to find that he had started to get an erection from the spanking. No, it was clearly just the friction against Preston’s thigh. Preston’s muscular thigh… Preston tugged on his ear again and Eli found his nose pressed against the corner where two of the walls met.

“What-” Eli said, but he received another sharp swat.

“You’re going to stay here until we’re done,” Preston ordered. “Keep your hands on your head. No rubbing. You are not to leave this spot corner until I say so. The _only_ exception is if all the lights go out and you hear the front door shut. Then you hide, just like in training, understand?” Eli nodded, which only earned him another swat. “Use your words.”

“Yes sir,” he grunted. Satisfied, Preston turned to leave with Oliver. Eli could hear the two men moving around nearby, opening and closing doors as they looked for clues to the ghost’s whereabouts. The temptation to rub his aching backside was tempting, but he didn’t trust that he’d be able to do it without either of the two men spotting him, and while it was Preston’s orders, he knew Oliver would probably rat him out if he saw.

Instead he occupied himself by thinking about the spanking. It had been, well, something that had never happened before. He thought about the position, of Preston’s hand providing wave after wave of slaps, and the feeling of his pants and briefs being removed. His dick twitched a little as he thought about it. Damn, it was freezing in this room and he was still rock hard. How long had Preston been thinking about spanking him? Surely that wasn’t just some idea he had come up with on the fly, had it? It certainly wasn’t in any handbook that Eli had read before.

A sharp swat to his left cheek broke him out of his thoughts. It was rougher than the ones he had gotten during the spanking, and not as precise. “Ow!” Eli whined. “What was that for?” No response. Hmph. Well that just wasn’t fair. It was one thing for Preston to spank him for not following orders, which he wasn’t okay with, but he at least knew had a reason for it. But just for fun? What an asshole… Eli continued to think about how much of a jerk Preston had been and how he might file a report that would get Preston in trouble, when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Well we didn’t find anything,” Preston said. “Guess we might just have to call it.”

“You okay bud?” Oliver asked.

“Can I get out of here?” Eli grumbled. He wondered if maybe it had been Oliver who had smacked him, since it hadn’t felt like Preston’s hand. But Oliver would never do something like that to him, he hoped.

“Yes you can,” Preston said, “but you might want to pull your pants back up first.” He chuckled and Eli turned to glare at him. Preston looked down at the floor. “Oh geez, and you dropped the UV light earlier, didn’t you? Should have spanked you for that too.” He bent down to pick it up.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Eli grumbled as he too bent down to pulled up his briefs. As he grabbed the waistband, he heard more laughter behind him.

“Uh, hold on a second buddy,” Oliver said. “What is _that?”_ Eli, still bent over, turned around to look at his teammates. Oliver was trying to hide his laughter as Preston stared at Eli’s ass in surprise, holding up the UV flashlight.

“What’s what?” Eli asked, standing up and craning his neck to say what they were looking at. Preston got a little bit closer and held the UV light right up to Eli’s backside. There, on his left cheek, was a bright green handprint.

“Fingerprints,” Preston said, “that’s our third clue.”

“What?!” Eli’s voice cracked as he pieced together what that meant. “On my ass?!”

“Looks like it,” Preston said, making a note in his journal. “Guess that explains why Ollie didn’t see any Spirit Orbs earlier. How did it get there, though? Did you feel anything earlier?”

“No I,” Eli began, but then stopped. That slap. “Um…uh…when I was um…in the corner…” His face started to burn again. “I felt someone…um…slap my butt. I thought it was one of you.”

“We were over on the other side of the house,” Oliver remarked, and he started laughing again. “Oh man, wait that must mean, it was…”

“Don’t say it,” Eli said, the feeling of dread building up in his stomach again.

“I need to document this for evidence,” Preston said, pulling out a camera. He pushed Eli so that his bright red butt, and the handprint, were on display. The camera flashed as he took a picture, much to the younger man’s dismay. The light began to flicker, and Eli quickly pulled up his underwear and pants in one quick motion before bolting out of the house, his two teammates gathering the gear and following behind him. They made it out onto the porch just as the front door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

Eli hopped into the backseat of the van, hissing as his backside came into contact with the seat. Oliver and Preston quickly loaded up the gear in the back and climbed into the vehicle.

“You know,” Preston said as he started the van, “I’ll bet this going to be a report unlike anything they’ve ever seen at headquarters.” Eli groaned.

“Oh for sure,” Oliver added, looking back at Eli and grinning. “Hey, cheer up bud, you’re a one of a kind now! How many people can say they got spanked while ghost-hunting?”

“Oh, I’m sure there’s a few,” Preston said, a knowing smile on his face. “But I don’t know if anyone could say they got spanked while ghost-hunting _by the ghost.”_ That set off Oliver’s laughter again, and Preston soon joined him. As they drove away from the farmhouse, Eli just slumped over in the backseat, not looking forward to having to file his own report when they got back to headquarters. The ache in his backside was not likely to fade anytime soon, and he just hoped that the next ghost they went to hunt (assuming he still had his job, that is) wasn’t into spanking.


End file.
